herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hatchan
Hatchan, nicknamed "Hachi" (ハチ Hachi) is a major character of One Piece. By most characters, he is an octopus fishman, a former officer of the Arlong Pirates, and a member of the Sun Pirates before that. After the rest of the Arlong Pirates were arrested, Hatchan was the sole escapee, and underwent many adventures which ended in him opening a floating takoyaki restaurant and meeting up again with the Straw Hat Pirates. Along with Keimi, he is one of the main supporting characters in both the Sabaody Archipelago and Fishman Island Arcs. He is voiced by famous voice actor George Manley. Appearance Hatchan, being an octopus fishman, has eight appendages (six arms and two legs) and an octopus-like face. He has pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes (although this number increased by the time he had become a takoyaki salesman due to him growing a second row of spikes). He has a muscular build and has suction cups on his six arms, which he can use to cling on to walls. Hatchan has a tattoo in the shape of a sun on his forehead, which is to represent that he was a part of the Sun Pirates. While most fishmen have webbed hands, octopus fishmen and women do not, as neither Hatchan nor Octopako have webbed hands. When first arriving at Cocoyasi Village, Hatchan wore a diamond-checkered outfit. In the Arlong Arc, he wore a striped outfit. Hatchan usually wears heavy clothing and shirts made especially for octopus fishmen. During the Sabaody Arc, he wore a jacket to cover his four extra arms and a bandage to cover his tattoo to prevent him from being captured and sold at the Human Auctioning House. When the Straw Hats arrive at Fishman Island, Hatchan wears a shirt from the Criminal brand. Personality Hatchan is not very intelligent and can be easily duped, such as when he failed to recognize who Roronoa Zoro really was, and mistakenly begins to introduce himself while asking other people their names. He initially fails to understand Zoro's words during his battle about the difference in "weight" between their swords (he assumed Zoro meant weight as in "heavy", but Zoro was referring to weight as in "burden"). In his fight against Zoro, he made many misjudgments and even at some points allowed himself to get angry, which partly contributed to his defeat. By the time he meets the Straw Hats again near Sabaody Archipelago, his personality seems to have changed. He seems to be significantly more intelligent and very knowledgeable about the Sabaody Archipelago, but it's likely because he's quite familiar with it (though he did think Duval and Sanji looked the same, and was still easily tricked by Sanji into revealing his true identity), and wisely cautions Luffy against provoking the World Nobles in spite of their cruelty. He is also very guilty of what he and the Arlong Pirates did to Nami and is genuinely sorry for what he did to her. Since then he has tried to atone for all of his past sins. Hatchan is also rather humble in comparison to other fishmen, often accepting that things are how they are and not wanting to upset others. He seemed to respect Arlong, going as far to support his ambitions, since he willingly joined his crew, a band of fishmen who hate humans, even though Hatchan himself is friends with Rayleigh and Shakky. Hatchan's friendship with humans proves that he never truly supported Arlong's ideals, and even Nami vouched that Hatchan was the better one of the Arlong Pirates, and that they should save him. Hatchan's childhood dream was to be accepted into the human society and he admitted that Arlong's tyranny was going too far. Unlike Kuroobi and Chew, Hatchan alone was not corrupted by Arlong's ideals. After Luffy accepted Hatchan as a friend, he outright opposes Arlong's ideals much to Hody Jones' disappointment. Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animals Category:Supporters Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Merfolk